Hawaiian Dictionary
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: Here is a dictionary of Hawaiian words.


Ka Pï'äpä Hawai'i

(The Hawaiian Alphabet)

There are thirteen alphabets in the Hawaiian language. They are:

A, E, I, O, U, H, K, L, M, N, P, W, '

Ka pï'äpä Hawai'i is not pronounced the same way as the English alphabet. Every letter has only one sound. For example, the letter a in the Hawaiian language has the sound as the letter a in the word "was". The following is the way Hawaiian letters should be pronounced.

'Ä (was), 'Ë (bet), 'Ï (me), 'Ö (go), 'Ü (moon), Hë (help), Kë (ketchup),

Lä (locker), Mü (moo), Nü (new), Pï (people), Wë (vet), 'okina

The 'okina or glottal stop is only found between two vowels. A break in speech is created between the sounds of the two vowels. The pronunciation of the 'okina is similar to saying "oh-oh". The 'okina is written as a backwards apostrophe.

Hawaiian Love Phrases

A O Ko Aloha Ka`u E Hi`ipoi Mau ~ With you joy will ever be mine

(Ah O Ke-O Ah-oh-low-ah Ka-oh-oh-oo E He-me-oh-oh-me-pe-o-me Mu-a-oo)

A O `Oe Ku`u Pua ~ You are my blossom

(Ah O O-e Ku-oh-oh-oo Pi-oo-ah)

Aka`aka Loko I Ka Ike A Ke Aloha ~ The secrets within me are seen through love

(Ah-ka-oh-oh-ah-ka La-ke-o Me Ke Me-ke Ah Ke Ah-low-ah)

Aloha Au Ia'oe ~ I Love You

(Ah-low-ah Ah-u Me-ah-oh-oh-o-e)

Aloha No Au Ia 'Oe ~ I Truly Love You

Aloha Nui Loa ~ All my love

E Hookumu Maua Ka Hale Puni Maua Ohana Me Ka Pumehana A Me Ka Oiloli

Kealoha ~ May we create a home that surrounds our family and friends with warmth, laughter and love.

E Hoomau Maua Kealoha ~ May our love last forever

Ia Iho Ke Aloha ~ To my love

Ka`u Ia E Lei A`e Nei La ~ I pledge my love to you alone

Ke Aloha ~ Beloved

Everyday Hawaiian Phrases

Anu~Cold

Ekala mai~Sorry

Hana~Business

Hana ma`amau~Operations

Hanana~Event

Hawai`i~Hawaiian

Helu~Counting

Hö`ike mai i`au i ke kälä~"Show me the money"

Ho`okuhi Expectation

Ho`oma`a Experience

Ho`omakaukau Training

Ho`opi`i Promotion

Hou Fresh

Hua 'ai Fruit

Hui Team

Huki Twist

Inu Drinki

Inu Käwili Hua `ai 'Olu`olu Smoothie

Ka Ho`omaka Nui Grand Opening

Ka`i Coach

Kälä Money

Kanaka Dude

Känaka na`auao Mentor

Ke Ola Kino Maika`i Healthy

Ki`i Tiki

Kope Coffee

Kope wili 'ia Espresso

Kü`ai Ho`ëmi Discount/Special

Kükä Advisory

Le`ale`a Enjoy

Lokahi Unity or Unite

Maika`i Wonderful

Maika`i loa Awesome

Mälama Mo`ohelu Kälä Accounting

Mälie Mellow

Mana`o 'olu`olu Smooth Attitude

Mea Mälama Mo`ohelu Kälä Accountant

Mikini helu Counter

Na Käwili (Blends), Käwili (blend) Blends or Blend

Na Kü`ai aku Sales

Nalu Surf

`Oihana Kälä Finance

`oihana waiwai Franchise

'Ohana Family

'Olu`olu Refreshing

'Ono Delicious

Po`e People

Pono`ï Authentic

Wä ho`omaha Vacation

Wä ho`omaha i loko o ke kï`aha Vacation in a Cup

Waiü Milk

Waiwai Financial

Wela Hot

Everyday Hawaiian Words:

Ao (ah-oh) clouds

Hale (hah-lay) house, residence

Hana (hah-nah) work, labor, make, do

Haole (how-lay) foreigner, white person

Holoku (ho-low-loo) mother hubbard type of dress, loose outer garment with long sleeves and train

Ipo (e-poh) lover

Kahaone (kah-how-nay) beach

Kai (kah-e) sea water, broth

Kane (kay-nay) male, husband, Polynesian deity

Kamaaina (kah-mah-eye-nah) son of the land, resident

Lanai (lah-nye) porch, verandah

Lei (lay-e) wreath, garland, neckwear

Luau (loo-ah-oo) feast, banquet

Mahalo (mah-ha-low) thanks, admire, praise

Malihini (mah-le-he-ne) stranger

Pali (pah-le) cliff, precipice, peak on Oahu

Pa-u (pah-'oo') kilt, grass skirt, hula skirt

Pau (pow) finish complete, end

Poi (poh-e) native staff of life pounded from taro

Pua (poo-wah) flower

Ua (oo-wah) rain

Wai (wah-e) water

Wahine (wah-he-nay) female of the species, woman, wife, girl friend

Wikiwiki (we-key-we-key) make it snappy, hurry, be quick

Hawaiian Greetings and Hawaiian Phrases

Pahea oe (pay-hay-yah-o-way) How are you

Mahalo a nui loa (mah-ha-low-ah-noo-e-lo-wah) Thanks very much

Mele Kalikimaka (may-lay-ka-le-ke-ma-kah) Merry Christmas (anglicized)

Aloha kakou (ah-low-ah kah-ko-oo) Greetings to all

Aloha kakahiaka (ah-low-ha kah-kah-he-ah-hak) Good Morning

Aloha auinala (ah-low-ha Ah-we-nah-lah) Good Afternoon

A hui hou kaua (ah hoo we ho-oo kah-wah) until we meet again

Hele mai (hay-lay-mak-e) come

Hele aku (hay-lay ah-koo) go away

A hui hou. (Ah who ee ho) "See you tomorrow", "Talk to you laters", "Until we meet again"

'Oihana Maika'i (Oh ee ha na my ka ee) "person/business in goodstanding"

Po'okela (Po oh ke la) "The best of the best"

Hawaiian Words A

a`a sharp jagged lava rock

`a`ala smell good

ae yes

ahe breeze

ahi fire

ahi`ahi evening

'ahui mai'a banana bunch

`aina land, earth

'Aina Kakahiaka breakfast

alanui street

`aka`aka laugh

akahele be careful of

akamai smart, intellegent

aloha is a greeting used to say hello or goodby.

anuanu cold

anuenue rainbow

`auinala afternoon

`aumakua family guardian spirits

apolima bracelet

awakea noontime

'awe backpack

Hawaiian Words H

hahai follow

hakaka fight

hala kahiki pineapple

halau hula troupe

hale house, building

hana work, bay

hanau give birth

haole foreigner, Caucasian

hapa mix

hapai pregnant

hapalua half

hau`oli happy

heiau ancient Hawaiian religious temple

hohono smell bad

ho`i mai come back

hoku star

holoholo to walk or travel for fun

honi kiss

honu turtle

ho`okipa hospitality

ho'okomo enter, come in

ho`oku`i to join together

ho`olauna introduce

ho`olohe listen

ho`omo`a cook

ho`opono faithful

hu hu angry, agitated

hui group organization

hu'i hu'i cool

hula Hawaiian form of communication using dance

Hawaiian Words I

ihu nose

ikaika strong

`ilio dog

inu drink

imu underground pit oven used in luau

Hawaiian Words K

ka'a automobile

kahakai beach

kahiko traditional, old, ancient

Kohala humpback whale

kai ocean, ocean water

kala dollar, money

kalo taro

kama`aina native-Hawaiian or long-time resident

kama'a 'ole barefoot

kapa moe blanket

kapu forbidden, sacred

kaukau food

koa strong, soldier, native acacia tree

kui to string as a lei

kokoke close, near, almost

kokua help, cooperation

kono invite

Hawaiian Words L

lama pa'ipa'i cocktail

lanai porch, veranda

lanakila to have victory

lani heavenly

laulima cooperate

lei garland of flowers, leaves, nuts, or shells lewa air

lima arm (body part)

limu seaweed

lole 'au'au bathing suit

lolo crazy

lua bathroom, toilet

lu`au feast

luakini temple for human sacrifice

Hawaiian Words M

mahalo thank you

mahimahi dolfin fish

mahina moon

maika`i good

makaainana commoner

makahiki Ancient Hawaiian celebration held annually with sports and religious festivities

maka`ika`i tour, sight see

makai towards the ocean

makana gift

malihini newcomer, visitor

mana spiritual power

mana`o think

mauka inland, towards the mountains mauna mountain

maunu bait

mele song, sing

menehune mythical elf like people who are rumored to have inhabited the islands before Polynesians

moe'uhane dream

moku island

mokulele airplane

moana ocean, sea

mo`o lizard, reptile water spirit

mu'umu'u long and loose fitting dress

Hawaiian Words N&O

na`au pretty

nai'a dolphin

nani beautiful, enjoyable

napo'o 'ana o ka la sunset

nene endangered Hawaii native goose

niu coconut

nohea handsome, loveliness

ola healthy, alive

`olu`olu nice, pleasant

`oma`ima`i not feeling well

`ono delicious

`opala trash

Hawaiian Words P

pa`akiki stubborn

pahoehoe smooth lava

palama palm tree

pa'i palaoa cake

pali cliff

pau done, completed

pinao dragonfly

pipi cow

pohaku stone, rock

poi pounded taro root

pololi hungry

pu`iwa surprise

puka hole

pulehu cook over hot coals

pulelehua butterfly

punahele favorite

pupu appetizer, snack

pupule crazy

pu`u hill, cinder cone

Hawaiian Words U & W

ua rain

ue cry

u`i youthful looking, beautiful

uku pay

ukulele stringed instrument, small guitar wa`a canoe

wai water (not salt water)

wikiwiki quickly, fast

wiwi skinny

Hawaiian People Titles

kanaka human

kane man

kane male married

mankupunakane grandfather

kupunawahine grandmother

keiki child, offspring

keikikane son

koa soldier

kupuna grandparent

ku`uipo sweetheart

lawai`a fisherman

makamaka intimate friend

makua parent

makuahine mother

makuakane father

mo`i royalty, King or Queen

mo`opuna grandchild

ohana family

paniolo cowboy

wahine woman

wahine male married woman

wahine male hou bride


End file.
